


Day 30 Together

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [31]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Marc Anciel, Aged-Up Character(s), Cute Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Married Couple, cute husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: This is a direct sequel from day 29, Nath's and Marc's first morning as husbands.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Day 30 Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avdieo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avdieo/gifts), [Secretly_indig0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_indig0/gifts), [CryptTheCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/gifts), [Kapane_luyeshu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapane_luyeshu/gifts).



> Riter = Knight in German  
> Mal'aj = Angel in Yiddish  
> Yareaj = Moon in Hebrew  
> Mi amor = My love in Spanish 
> 
> I'm just weak for my boys being cute, wholesome and loving together qwq  
> Thank for reading, this was a nice month and I'm proud for finishing it 💙🌈
> 
> This is for Kapane, Avdieo, Secretly_Indig0 and Crypt because they liked my other fic and since this is its sequel... plus avdieo stole my heart agai with another cute fanart qwq  
> Hope you like it guys qwq

The sun rays go through the curtains of the hotel room and hit softly the eyelids of a redhead, Nathaniel slowly opens his eyes bothered by the light, when his eyes finally focus he is met with the peaceful, adorable sleeping face of his  _ husband _ . 

The artist smiles and takes his time to appreciate Marc’s delicate features, from his adorable button nose, to this long, thick eyelashes that are gently brushing his cheeks, his pink, plump lips, the serene smile on them, his soft dark locks, he simply stares with fondness in his eyes. 

They are embracing each other, naked, with his legs tangled, he can feel the softness of the other’s skin, they are so close that Nathaniel can feel Marc’s soft breath, he doesn’t know how much time he kept staring, he just know it had to be enough for Marc to also wake up, he sees how he stirs and blinks those beautiful green eyes of his, Marc rubs one of his eyes with his hand and is absolutely  _ adorable _ , Nathaniel feels like melting. 

Marc wakes up to the warmth of his  _ husband’s _ embrace and a loving smile greeting him, he takes some time to appreciate how gorgeous Nathaniel looks, his red locks are a mess— but somehow it looks very good on him— , his eyes have a lovely shine in them and the smile he is giving him? Bright and beautiful. 

“Good morning, Mr. Anciel Kurtzberg” Nathaniel says in a soft voice, Marc smiles and rubs their noses together. 

“Good morning, Mr. Anciel Kurtzberg” he replies equally softly. 

It was not hard to choose how they were going to keep their last names, since both of them wanted to keep the other’s last name they decided that they would use both in alphabetical order. 

Nathaniel takes Marc’s and— the one with his rings— and kisses it softly, he is using his hand with his rings as well, they appreciate the metal bands adorning their fingers. Much like their engagement rings, their wedding rings were also sun and moon themed— it turns out those rings were a package deal, so as soon as the shopper saw their rings they immediately knew what to look for, they bought them without thinking, they were perfect— both are white gold with a sun and moon graved on them. They are simple but beautiful. 

Marc cuddles more into Nathaniel and the redhead happily welcomes the embrace. They stay like that for ten minutes or so before Nathaniel breaks the comfortable silence. 

“Are you hungry? I heard this hotel has a nice breakfast menu and room service” he asks, Marc hums, snuggling his face into Nathaniel’s chest before answering. 

“Yeah, breakfast sounds nice, though I would like to take a bath first” 

“Very well, we can take a bath together” Marc nods and offers to prepare the bathtub, he sits on the bed, already missing the warmth of his husband’s arms, and stands up to go to the bathroom just for his legs to give up as soon as he stands making him fall to the ground, a sharp pain goes through his back and his hips… right, the last night they… 

“Fuck” he groans as he lands on the floor, Nathaniel is inmedialty by his side, he picks him up and gently sets him on the bed. 

“Are you okay, Marc?” the artist asks with worry filling his voice, Marc smiles shyly, it is cute how much Nathaniel worries about him, even in something that is normal like being sore after sex. 

“I’m fine it’s just… it hurts a little and… well, uh… I’m not sure if I’ll be able to walk anytime soon” the writer admits bashfully, an adorable blush spreading over his cheeks, despite this not being their first time and all the years they had been together, Marc still blushes quiet easily and Nathaniel simply adores it, his husband is so tender. 

“Sorry, I think I got a little excited last night?” Nathaniel says shyly, feeling a blush of his own forming on his cheeks, Marc just shakes his head fondly, he is not going to lie, last night they made love like any other time and it was amazing, yeah, he feels sore and he was serious when he said me may not be able to walk but he is not complaining, not at all. 

“Is okay, last night was wonderful” he assures his husband who lets himself make a satisfied smile, the redhead leans over and kisses Marc’s forehead. Now that he can see his husband’s full body he takes some time to admire Marc’s beautiful frame, his slender body, his tanned and soft skin, there are lots of hickeys covering his neck, chest, waist, hips and tights, there are also some bite marks here and there, he can’t help but grins bigger, his husband is so gorgeous. 

Marc notices him staring, a smirk forms in his lips and he asks teasingly “Like what you see, mi amor?” 

Nathnaiel doesn’t even try to looks ashamed for being caught, he is not, after all he is just admiring the beauty of his husband— his husband, he really loves how that sounds— the artist just smiles— a flamboyant and confident smile that Marc finds hot— and leans over to kiss him again, this time on the lips. 

“Of course I like what I see, I have the most beautiful husband in the universe” he whispers into the noiret’s mouth, the writer cups his face with his hands and reclaims another kiss. 

“I think that honour belongs to me, Ritter” he states softly, and the way he said it, so innocent and sincere, Nathaniel’s heart skips a beat. He kisses those soft lips one more time before straightening up. 

“I’ll prepare the bathtub, just wait a little” the writer nods and watches as his husband walks towards the bathroom, he can’t help his face getting warmer when he sees Nathaniel’s back. 

“I guess you were not the only one who got a little excited last night” he murmurs to himself but Nathaniel still hears him, the redhead frowns a little confused but keeps walking to the bathroom. 

When he enters the bathroom he catches a glance of his back in the mirror and immediately understands Marc’s words. He walks to the mirror to get a closer look, definitely Marc also got a little excited yesterday, his back is all covered in scratches and nail marks, from his shoulders to his lower back, it looks more painful than it actually is, he turns to see the front of his body which is also covered in hickeys, is not like he is complaining, like Marc said, last night was wonderful, they made love, it was not their first time but it definitely felt different, it felt special, unique; he doesn’t know if it is because that was their wedding night but he can’t deny it was a magic moment. 

He sighs dreamily and starts to prepare their bath. He fills the bathtub and makes sure the water is at a perfect temperature, then returns to the bedroom and takes a little package Marinette gave them for this exactly morning, again in the bathroom the redhead opens the package which have bath salts, some aromatic candles and a bathbomb, he puts aside that last one for now, he wants to throw it with Marc. 

With everything ready he returns to the bedroom again and picks Marc up bridal style. Marc kisses Nathaniel’s cheek just because he can, not like Nathaniel has any objection. 

The redhead sets him carefully into the bathtub, the writer visibly relaxes and lets out a satisfied sigh. Nathaniel enters the bathtub, behind Marc, at first he feels a little burning because of the scratches on his back but soon enough he also relaxes and sighs contently, he leans against the bathtub and opens his arms, Marc gladly takes the invitation, he gets closer and leans against Nathaniel’s chest, the redhead’s arms wrap around Marc’s waist. 

“Yareaj, there must be a bathbomb at the side, can you take it please? We can throw it together” Marc eyes instantly light up, is the cutest thing ever. 

“Of course!” he reaches at the side of the bathtub and takes the bath bomb, Nathaniel unwraps one of his arms to hold the bath bomb with Marc. “At the count of three” Nathaniel nods.

“One” Marc starts. 

“Two” Nathaniel continues. 

“Three” they say together and throw the bomb, a beautiful explosion of rainbow colors and bubbles amazes them, is so nice! Marc starts to play with the bubbles, Nathaniel returns his arm to the writer’s waist and kisses his shoulder, Marc looks up at him with his bright eyes, his hair tickling his neck, the noiret kisses Nathaniel’s jaw line. 

“I love you” they say at the same time and laugh, they are at ease, feeling the other’s little shakes from the laugh. Marc puts his hands above Nathaniel’s and starts to sing, his sweet voice filling the room. 

The moment is so peaceful and perfect, simply enjoying the other’s presence, just yesterday they got married and they couldn’t be happier, right now, right here, they feel complete, they feel loved, they feel safe and happy, this is the beginning of a new chapter in their story, a new chapter they are eager and excited to start, even if a little scared but, Hey! When the future, the unknown is not scary? However, they find it doesn’t worry them, because no matter what they will be together, and that’s all they need to keep going, to remain strong, to be better, just being together. 


End file.
